


If Walls Could Talk

by Lightstiel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Ghosts, M/M, Petrahan - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, eruri - Freeform, past erumike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightstiel/pseuds/Lightstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon moving into his new apartment, Erwin realizes that it is haunted by ghosts. He finds temporary shelter in the home of his neighbor, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghosts

The way that Levi carried himself in the kitchen could have been considered an art in its own right. Nothing was ever spilled; not a single speck of flour wasted. On nights like tonight, where he was finding himself baking a vast amount of delicacies, his body fell into a perfect rhythm dancing around the kitchen making sure that he was always busy. The moment a tray came out of the over, another one was there and ready to take its place.

He paused his activities and looked over at the clock over at the wall, squinting. In another hour he should have everything cleaned up and ready for tomorrow. He had already called Hanji an hour ago so that he was the very first one to wish her a happy birthday at midnight. Levi still wasn’t sure that she had forgiven him after being the third one last year… he sighed, slipping another tray into the oven.

A loud knock came from the hallway. Again, Levi paused in his dance, looking at the dark cove. All the other lights in his apartment were off aside from the bright ones above his current work area. First setting the timer on the oven, he made his way down the short hallway to stand up on his toes to see outside the door. Another knock, louder this time, came from a tall blonde on the other side of the door. The man looked like a murderer. Levi was going to be on the nightly news. Hanji would kill him for ruining her birthday…

The knocks were continuous now, and Levi wanted them to stop.

“If you don’t have girl scout cookies, you can leave”, he said having opened the door abruptly, leaving the large blonde with one fist hanging in the air, shocked.

The stranger quickly recovered, smoothing his face over with a warm smile. Definitely a serial killer.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any at the moment. However, if you would let me in, I am sure that I could procure some for you in the near future.”

“Then I’m not interested,” Levi stated as he began to shut the door. The large blonde stuck his foot in the doorway. Red flags went off in Levi’s head. This was not normal behavior…

“Look, just hear me out for a moment, please.”

The smaller man pursed his lips and looked at the foot that had now left a scuff mark on his white door frame. The foot was immediately retracted as the man noticed his face.

“I moved into my apartment this morning. Nothing was wrong until about an hour ago when I woke up to the sound of scratching on the back of my bedframe. I looked at there weren’t any marks, but I definitely heard it. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but a few minutes ago the bathroom door flew open, and the sink turned on. I think my apartment is haunted.” His face was still warm and inviting, but also completely serious.

“Haunted?” Levi said flatly, looking back towards the oven he knew he wouldn’t be able to see from here. Nothing smelt burnt, hopefully this conversation would only add a few minutes to his estimated end time…

“Do you not believe in ghosts?”

“I’ve never had the opportunity to think about it.”

“Look, it’s 1am, and my car is in the shop and I just want to know if I can crash on your couch tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because of the ghosts.”

“There are multiple ghosts?”

“I think so.”

“Fine. Multiple ghosts. But why?”

“Are you asking why I’m afraid of ghosts?”

Confusion was an interesting look on this man’s face. It didn’t suit him. “No, why my apartment? There are six other people who live on this floor.”

“Because my ex lives on this floor but I’m not sure in which room except yours because I saw you go into your apartment today while I was moving in.”

“You moved into the same apartment complex and floor as your ex?” This man was a stalker too.

“No, I had no idea. It was an accident. I’ll probably move out to avoid him but it’s 1am and I just need a place to crash.”

Levi was beyond done with this conversation. He turned on his left foot and walked back up the hallway to the kitchen.

The man stood in the doorway, leaning forward, “is that a yes?”

“No, I just left my door open to get fresh air.”

Levi turned at the end of the hallway, minimal light was coming from the outside corridor and all of it went into reflecting in the gold in the stranger’s hair. “Are you a vampire that needs explicit allowance? Come in and bolt the door behind you.”

The stranger relaxed and walked through the doorway, pausing at the sight of the scuff mark again before closing the door behind him.

Levi returned to his work, grabbing butter from the fridge and putting it on top of the oven for it to soften faster; he was going to be behind…

“My name is Erwin.” The stranger said, standing between the living room and kitchen.

“Levi. There is a guest room down the other hall that you can stay in. It says “Hanji” on the door in sharpie but just ignore that.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi.” Erwin walked towards him, hand out to formally greet him, which Levi dodged and walked behind him to get the the mixing bowl on the table. “Is Hanji your girlfriend?” The stranger asked, recovering quickly from the psychical rejection.

“Thankfully, no.”

“Ah, okay.”

Levi could tell this man was gay. He felt in in his bones.

“So who is your ex? I could probably tell you which apartment is theirs.”

“Mike Zacharias.”

So his suspicions were correct. He had just invited Jeffrey Dahmer into his home.

“Second on the right.”

“Thank you.” The man said, sitting down on on the chairs facing Levi at the table. “You aren’t worried about having a queer in your home?”

“One already lives here”

“You have a roommate?”

“No.”

There was a long pause, filled with the sound of eggs losing their lives to the mixing bowl.

“Could I help you?” This man asked terrible questions.

“Probably not. Just don’t touch anything on the table.”

The table was already completely filled with a variety of sweets and pastries, each one a completely different type from the rest. The cakes and cupcakes were waiting to be iced.

“Are you a chef?”

“Sometimes,” Levi smiled to himself. He didn’t need to stop to answer the questions and he could feel eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen. He should have probably been more worried that there was a rather larger stranger at one in the morning was in him home, but he was really too busy to care.

“You have a large refrigerator. Is that to hold the bodies of your victims in?”

Levi had to actively stop himself from laughing. Instead, he paused his routine to open the large, double doors of the stainless steel appliance. Inside was hardly any normal food other than cream cheese and kale in one of the side door shelves, but instead were trays of fancy pastries with fruit artfully placed on top, and fruit dipped and drizzled in chocolate.

Erwin stared at the fridge after the doors were closed, but was again able to recover to simply ask “may I have one?”

“I thought you were tired?”

“Now I’m hungry.”

Levi opened the door once again and carefully inspected each tray. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“Penicillin.”

“Is that something you normally encounter in pastries?”

“I have had a lot of encounters today that I normally don’t have.”

Carefully pulling out a tray from the bottom, Levi placed a small pie on a plate and walked it over to the man along with a small silver spoon. “Let it sit for five minutes before you eat it. Trust me.”

It looked as if it took everything the man had to not consume the dessert immediately. His eyes left Levi and the food in front of him had all his attention.

There was only one thing left that needed to actually bake, and it required lots of time in the oven. Clean up was quick, he was able to mostly clear the table and place the trays instead on the counters and island. And,he had gotten just enough of the materials needed to have no extra eggs or milk. Perfect. There really wasn’t any room in the fridge for them anyway.

He took one of the same pastries from the chilled tray that he had given to Erwin and sat down at the table in front of him. “You can eat it now.”

Having never had sex with the man in front of him, Levi had no real way to know what his face mid-orgasm looked like, but the face he made at the first bite of the pastry gave him enough to work with. “Like it?” He received a slow nod. “Good.” It was a mini, light pastry crust filled with cream, covered meticulously with strawberries and a light strawberry sauce: and minutes were keeping him away from be able to eat his work. Generally, he tried not to snack mid-baking. It made it all the better when he had a finished product in front of him.

“So what is all of this for?”

“It’s my best friend’s birthday tomorrow and she loves to make it a large affair. I have another fridge full of my work at another friend’s house.”

“And you don’t do this for a living?”

“No.”

“It’s excellent; why?”

“I’m selfish and want it all for myself,” he smirked, spooning himself a bite of strawberry.

“So what do you do?”

“Would you believe I am a karate Master?”

“No.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate.”

Levi watched as the man paused in his meal to look over the smaller man. He didn’t seem to be satisfied.

“Do you think you could take me?”

“Have you ever had any sort of professional training?”

“No.”

“Then most definitely.”

Erwin continued to finish his dessert looking lost in thought. Once there was nothing left on his plate, he gently placed the fork across the dish. “Would you like me to put this in the dishwasher?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like people in my kitchen.”

The blond man sighed and sank into his chair, looking around the apartment.

“You can go to bed,” the slight man spoke as he stood up and took Erwin’s plate. “I’ll probably be up early, but feel free to let yourself out wherever you wake up.”  
“I will. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“You really didn’t give me a choice,” Levi half grumbled and turned his back, washing the plates by hand before placing them in the dishwasher.

“Really, thank you.”

“Just don’t rob me.” He turned off the lights and headed to his room, leaving the stranger in the blackness.

* * *

****  
  


The room was quiet aside from the light shutting of a door from down the hall. Erwin followed the sound and was unable to imitate the nearly silent footsteps that his host had managed to make on the hardwood floor. Had Levi been wearing shoes? He couldn’t remember. Each step was augmented on the finishing by heavy boots.

The end of the hallway was entirely dark, and Erwin patted each pocket for his phone before shining it at the wall. Sure enough, there were three door, and the one to the left of his light read ‘Hanji’ in faded sharpie.

The door opened with a single push and the dark room was illuminated by the LED of his phone. Erwin didn’t bother to find a lightswitch, falling straight onto the bed and into blackness once again.


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin awakes in the home of Levi Ackerman, and then goes to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo late, I promise this story isn't dropped.

Morning came hours later with the sound of birds. More birds than he had expected in this part of the city. He hadn’t heard the birds this clearly since…

His phone buzzed at his side, having fallen straight from his hand to the bed when he passed out.

‘Five new messages’ flashed over the lock screen as he reached for it, and he instead let his hand fall and faceplant back into the pillow. He didn’t want to meet Nile today. Didn’t want to be his escort to his stupid work party.

A light knock sounded from the door and Erwin gave a small grunt in reply.

“I thought I heard that you were awake. Could I ask you a favor?”

The blonde shot up at the voice, and looked to it hurriedly. He had forgotten that he wasn’t at home, even thought his bed at home wasn’t as comfy as this. Looking around, he saw piles of books, and a mirror, and hair ties scattered across the room.

“Since you are up, could you help me down to my car with these trays?”

“I can’t really say no,” he replied, looking at the window covered by sheer, draping, green and white curtains.

“You could, but that would be rude. I’ll be right in the kitchen,” and then Levi was gone, but took no sound with him.

Erwin groaned as he got out of bed, the world was too bright, too warm, and too hard. What did this man have against a nice shag carpet?

He limped his way down the hall and was met with a dressed up Levi in dark slacks and a crisp white shirt with a dark tie to match. What had he been wearing last night? He was drawing a blank. The man undoubtedly looked good. He had implied that he was gay last night, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by multiple, large, decorative trays being shoved into his arms. You look strong, you can take this down to my car, right?

“Uh, yeah.”

“Excellent,” Levi didn’t smile, but looked….satisfied? Erwin didn’t have a name for the expression that he had been given as he followed the man out the door.

He was half-expecting blood to be pouring from the sides of his apartment door as they passed it on their way down the stairs. Erwin would have prefered the elevator, but he was too sleepy to even bring it up to the smaller man. All the consciousness he had available to him was being spent on keeping the chilled trays secure in his arms. Down five flights and out the door. The groan he let out the moment the unfiltered sunlight hit his eyes was unintended and caused Levi to quickly turn around and give him a strange look.

“Sorry, I’m not...” he tried explaining, but a loud yawn interrupted his thought.

“A morning person? Yeah, I had figured that by now. You didn’t even notice that you weren’t wearing pants,” Levi said with a “tch” as he took the trays from Erwin and put them into the back of the car that had been parked at the bottom of the back entrance of the stairs.

Erwin froze as he looked down. Any sort of collected he was trying to look despite his still being half asleep was completely gone. Still wearing the cotton T-shirt that he had been last night, the jeans that he had thrown on when he left his apartment were noticeably absent. With the bonus of a small tent emerging in the front of his white boxers. He must have stripped himself at some point during the night. Had he stepped over his jeans when he left the room? Why was he still wearing his shoes…?

The trunk slammed and Levi cooley leaned against the back of the small, sleek, black car. “Thanks for not killing me in my sleep last night.”

Why would Erwin kill his hospitable host? It was too early for these puzzles...

“I’ll take you back upstairs, you can sleep a little longer if you would like. Just lock the door on your way out.”

It took a moment for him to follow what was happening. More sleep? That sounded good. But wasn’t there something else he needed to do?

Going back up the stairs was hard. It took more concentration than it should to move his feet, but he was too tall and too heavy to let himself fall down the stairs. He was so tall that he would probably take forever to actually reach the ground.

“Are you okay?” They were outside of Levi’s door and the man looked at him, anxious now. “Please tell me you didn’t do drugs in my house. I have enough issues with the police already.”

That probably should set off some red flags, but Erwin was just impressed that he had made it up all five flights of stairs. Wait, did Levi ask a question?

“No,” Erwin said carefully.

“No, you aren't okay? Or no you didn’t do drugs?”

“I didn’t do drugs,” Erwin said, clearly now. He remembered again that he wasn’t wearing pants. “Could you please open your door?”

Levi gave him one last look before unlocking the door. “Get some more sleep. I think you need it. Desperately.” Erwin nodded, grateful. “I’m locking the door, so once you leave, you can’t get back in.” Again, Erwin just nodded.

“I’ll see you around, I guess.” Levi finished, turning on his heel to leave. Erwin couldn't help but watch. Maybe he really was a Karate Master. He certainly had a shaped butt.

He shouldn’t objectify the man that was trusting him alone in his home. Erwin put his hand back down to his still-fading erection. Luckily he never woke up completely hard, otherwise he might have had a much bigger issue. Hopefully Levi hadn’t noticed, although hoping never turned out well for the blond. Sighing, he went back to the room designated to him, and again passed out on the bed.

“ERWIN SMITH”

Rudely awoken, Erwin lifted his head from the comforter and looked around. He heard a banging, but wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Was it Levi?

“ERWIN MOTHERFUCKING SMITH.”

Oh no.

Erwin lept from the bed and ran to the doorway and looked down the hall to see a very angry Nile pounding on his door.

“Over here,” he said weakly, causing Nile to look over to his voice.

“Please tell me I haven’t been knocking on someone else's door for the last five minutes,” he said, his face blanching.

“No, that one is mine.”

“Oh? Then whose door are you peeking out of now?”

“Give me a second,” Ewin said, disappearing into the apartment. He fished his keys out of the jeans left discarded on the floor, slipping the worn fabric on, grabbing his phone, and running back into the hallway.

“Get that look off your face,” Erwin snapped, walking across the hall to unlock his own apartment.

“What look? I don’t have a look.”

Erwin knew that the glare that he was giving would have shut up most people, but Nile was in this thing far too deep to be swayed by a look. If anything, the smirk on his face grew in intensity.

“So, did you make a friend last night?”

The blonde ignored him, and instead opened the door to peek into his apartment. No blood on the walls, nothing broken and strewn about the floor. He took his first step in and nothing flew at his face. Cautiously, but slightly reassured, he walked back to his bedroom.

“This place has no character, Erwin. I guess that’s why you went looking for somewhere else to stay last night,” Nile yelled from the kitchen, loud enough to permeate into the back room.

The book that had fallen was still on the floor, but nothing else seemed changed. His clothes were still in their suitcase, as he was too lazy to put them anywhere else yesterday. The party was casual, yeah? Just a boring work party. What was Nile wearing? Jeans. He might as well wear khakis and a nice shirt. Nile knew these people, he didn’t need to impress. Not that Erwin particularly needed too either, but he did prefer to look nice…

“You have no food. God, do you even know how to grocery shop? I know Mike did most of the groceries, but you did live by yourself right out of college, right? I guess then you just lived off of pizza and chips, but still. We can go grocery shopping after the party. I’ll teach you how.”

He internally winced at the Mike reference, but otherwise remained in silence as his friend talked from the kitchen.

“Why do you have a jar of nutella in your pantry? You are aware that you can’t eat this, right? Do you even remember what your allergies are? Oh, and bread. Did you actually even try and shop or did you just grab the first two things at a 7/11?”

“I need to go apartment shopping,” Erwin said, stepping out of the room.

“What? You’ve lived here a day? Are you that restless?”

“Mike lives in this apartment complex.”

“Are you kidding? What the hell, Erwin?” Nile stood there, firmly shutting the fridge.

“No, I’m not. He lives literally across the hall one door over. Also, this apartment is haunted. This was only ever going to be a few months anyway. I didn’t want to live alone in a big house by myself, but I think we should go look for a house. A nice one. With a yard. I miss having a dog…”

“Excuse me?”

Erwin sighed, “I know I always complained about Mike’s dog, but I really think I want another. Of my own.”

“What the fuck do you mean this apartment is haunted?” Nile stammered, looking around.

“Oh.” Shit, why did he assume he was asking about Mike… “Yeah, it’s haunted. That’s why I ran to my neighbors. Anyway, can we grab breakfast?”

“It’s eleven. You missed breakfast. Missed the start of the party too. You can eat there.”  
Oh. “I slept in that much? I really am sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the brunette man sighed. “Let’s just get out of here before blood starts pouring from the walls.”

Erwin laughed, slipping on his nice shoes in the doorway. “I suppose that I can live with that.”

Silence fell on them through the short walk to the parking deck and the drive out of the city. Erwin watched as the tall buildings turned into houses, and houses turned into farms. He rested his head on his knees as he gazed upon the landscape. He wouldn’t mind commuting into the city each day, especially if that meant a yard. Only thing that had stopped him in the past was that he had never lived out of concrete walls and being two blocks minimum from a coffee shop. His diet was almost entirely composed of coffee and sandwiches from behind a counter, he supposed that he could learn to make at least that much on his own. Did dogs need to have food cooked? He couldn’t remember what their dog had been fed…

“Marie is in the hospital,” Erwin jumped and turned to the other man.

“Oh my God, is she okay? Why are we here? Shouldn’t you be with her?”

“She’s fine, just thought you should know,” Nile stated plainly, eyes only on the road. Erwin started at him a few moments, waiting for some sort of elaboration.

“Thought I should know because friends tell each other things about their lives, or because it’s my fault?”

“This isn’t your fault.” Nile spoke too quickly.

“Then why is she in the hospital?” Erwin’s hands were gripping the leather of the seat.

“She just passed out at work the other day. I think she is just stressed out because we haven’t been able to conceive yet. They simply wanted to keep her overnight for observation, due to her medical history.”

“You have no idea if that is my fault or not.” The leather was becoming slick with sweat, he needed to let go…

“Nothing changes if it is, and  she’s okay enough that I’m here.”

Erwin suddenly felt cold, and let his head fall back onto his knees. He supposed that was why they were taking her miniature excuse for a car, and why Erwin had zero leg room despite pushing back his seat all the way. He wasn’t quite sure how Nile was able to drive at all, the brunette looked nearly as cramped as he was.

They pulled up to large farmhouse, that looked like it had been bombed by a Party City. There were streamers,balloons, and silly string covering nearly every conceivable surface of the building.

“Who does this house belong to?” Erwin asked in wonder as they found a spot on the grass that hadn’t already been claimed by one of the hundred cars.

“The hospital director, Pixis. Him and my supervisor have a rather...interesting relationship. You’ll see. He hosts a variety of parties. You should come to the one at Halloween. There used to be an old silo, but that was burnt down at a Fourth of July a few years ago.” Nile sighed as he shut off the car. “That was the last one that Marie came to, actually. Sorry I don’t have anyone else to drag to these with me, anymore.”

Erwin sighed as he got out the car, able to finally move his legs. Mike would generally suck it up and go with Nile, but circumstances had changed since Nile last needed a date. “You just need more friends,” he grumbled.

Nile laughed, “maybe. The problem is that most of my friends are the ones who did this to the house.”

“New friends,” the blond amended. Nile only laughed harder. “Did you bring a gift?”

“Hanji doesn’t like gifts, she prefers...experiences. You’ll see.”

“Hinji?” Erwin froze.

“Zoe Hanji, my supervisor at the hospital?”

A low groan came from the blonde man as he looked around the sea of cars until he saw a familiar one towards the front of the house in the driveway.

“Erwin?” Nile asked, looking the direction his friend was, only seeing a black car.

“I suppose you will meet my gracious host last night.”

“Who?”

“Levi.”

“Levi? Levi Ackerman?” Nile looked like he could cry. “You slept at Levi Ackerman’s house last night?” His words were spoken between fits of laughter.

“Does that mean anything?”

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, still laughing. “You are going to have a long night, Erwin.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” Nile recovered, still grinning and heading towards the door.

He wasn’t prepared for the eruption of sound to hit him when the door was opened. Directly down from the entrance to the house was a long hallway, and it the open living room was two large thrones.

The larger one, hosting a brunette woman in a crown, who he could only assume was Hanji. In the other, was the very bored figure of Levi Ackerman in a tiara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the super fun experience of having a complete mental breakdown. But I am okay now and very excited about this story! Next chapter should come out in a couple of days and will hopefully be very entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a warm up, and just liked where it headed. If there is interest, I would love to write more. I have a decent amount planned out and chapter two written. Sorry this chapter is so short, it just kind of needed to be. 
> 
> Sorry that I'm one of those people who write it "Hanji". Ooops.


End file.
